


Pinned

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reaction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It stands out to him immediately. It’s hard for it not to, after all—it’s a rainbow pin, and that would be pretty flamboyant, even for him, much less his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> Reaction fic to 4x21, Wonder-ful

Kurt finds it by accident.

He’s using his mini-vacation home as an excuse to check up on absolutely every facet of his dad’s life, because he doesn’t get as many opportunities to do it anymore. Sure, he calls his dad all the time, but there are some things only the eye can see. Like how incredibly poorly his dad is treating his work suits—doesn’t he know that they need to be dry-cleaned? Kurt makes a mental note to talk to Carole about it.

Suit pants left in a pile on the floor, shirt and tie thrown over the seat of the chair, and at least his dad had the decency to hang the jacket over it. Kurt rolls his eyes, exasperated, as he picks up the individual pieces and slings them over his arm. His dad might not have time to drop things off at the dry cleaners, but Kurt is happy to volunteer a few hours of his visit.

It stands out to him immediately. It’s hard for it not to, after all—it’s a rainbow pin, and that would be pretty flamboyant, even for him, much less his  _dad_. It’s in the lapel, and Kurt isn’t sure if that’s quite the best place to put it, he should really give his dad a run down on brooch and pin positioning, but that’s beside the point.

The point is that he has the pin at all, and Kurt has never seen it.

He folds the shirt and the pants, leaving them on the dresser, but carries the blazer with him to the living room.

“Hey, Dad!” He calls before he walks in, fingers still brushing over the pin with interest. Burt looks up at him, his attention divided half between whatever he’s watching on TV at the moment and Kurt.

“Hey, that’s my jacket.” He looks at Kurt warily. “You’re not going to lecture me on blazers again, are you? That’s my favorite one, Kurt.”

“I know, I picked it out,” Kurt mumbles, distractedly, walking around the couch. Burt looks surprised as he sits down, but Kurt only half registers it. “If you want a lecture though, we could start with pins.”

“Pins?” Burt’s mouth straightens into a confused line. Kurt nods, and then carefully folds the blazer into his lap before angling the lapel towards his dad.

“Yes, pins. Like this one.” Kurt watches his dad’s face carefully. “Where did you get it?”

“Oh, that?” Burt seems hardly fazed. “Blaine gave it to me.” And he shifts in his seat and turns back to the TV, like that’s the end of the conversation.

“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice catches a little in surprise, and he tamps down on that weird hopeful butterfly feeling he keeps getting.

“Yeah, the other day. Thought it would be a good way for me to show support.”

“Show support?” Kurt pushes, inching closer as if that will help him learn more.

“Yeah. Marriage equality.”

Kurt sits back, lips formed around an ‘o’ while his finger runs back and forth over the enamel of the rainbow pin. He likes the idea of his dad wearing it, and wonders why he never thought of something so rashly bold as a  _rainbow pin_. He can’t help but chuckle once, quietly, at the idea of Blaine giving it to him. It is just like Blaine, to think about it in the simplest terms, with that childish innocence he sometimes views the world through despite all the bad he’s seen.

Sometimes, Kurt envies how simple it all is for him.

“Just because?” Kurt asks, quietly. Burt shifts again next to him, and when Kurt looks over, he notices a strange, contemplative look on his dad’s face.

“He wanted to talk a bit. It’s been awhile.” Burt keeps his gaze fixed on the TV.

“Talk?” Kurt’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “Why? Is something wrong?” Why didn’t he come talk to Kurt about it? After all, they do those things, right? They’re still best friends, they’ll always be that.

Although it’s easier said than done when Kurt is hundreds of miles away, and Blaine is at the end of a text message or a phone call. But having him right there, seeing him in person, hearing his voice in it’s full richness, holding his hand or dancing with him. It’s, for lack of a better word, wonderful, but it stings a little, too.

It’s like going back in the past, and being reminded of everything they  _were_ , everything they  _could_  have been.

Everything, Kurt thinks sometimes, they maybe still could be.

 _Stay for Regionals_. Kurt wants to huff and cross his arms, and it infuriates him. Because he shouldn’t have wanted Blaine to ask him out, for there to be an invitation not for a  _Glee competition_ , but for coffee, or dinner, or a movie, or a  _walk_.

But that doesn’t stop the fact that he did.

“Nah, everything’s fine.” Burt shrugs, dismissively. “Seriously, Kurt.” His dad turns to look at him, staring him down. “You keep worrying this much, and I’m gonna worry about you having a heart attack.”

“Dad!” Kurt laughs in surprise. “Don’t jinx it!”

“You must get this superstitious stuff from your mom, ‘cause I sure as hell don’t get it.”

“I just…” Kurt frowns. “I just wanted everything to go okay.”

“And it did.” Burt looks back to the screen and pauses. “Still will, too.”

Kurt furrows his brow, not sure he understands what his dad is getting out, but shakes his head. He pulls the pin out of the lapel, rolling it between his fingertips.

“I’m going to put this somewhere safe, so it doesn’t end up going to the dry cleaners with me.”

“Wait a second, dry cleaners—Kurt, I told you, they don’t need—”

“ _Yes_ , they do.” Kurt gives his dad a pointed look, then stands up and leaves the living room before Burt can argue any further.

In the hallway, he pauses, leaning against the wall and pulling out his phone.

 **To Blaine:**    
It’s a lovely pin.

 **From Blaine:**    
I’m glad it got your approval. :)

 **From Blaine:**    
I have a matching one!

A picture comes through right after, of the same exact pin, still nestled in a box. Kurt grins, pressing his hand over his smile, and shakes his head.

 **To Blaine:**    
Of course you do. :)

He sets the pin down on the little table in the entryway, nodding when he’s sure it won’t get lost. Then he stands there, blazer still folded over his arm, and takes a deep breath.

 **To Blaine:**    
I was thinking of going to the Lima Bean.

 **From Blaine:**    
Yay?  
Or is that an invitation?

Kurt bites his lip, closes his eyes, and breathes again. It’s not a date. It’s just coffee. Just the two of them. They did that long before they kissed or held hands.

He kind of wants Blaine to hold his hand, though.

 **To Blaine:**    
Invitation. :)

 **From Blaine:**    
Already putting shoes on. ;)  
Should I wear my pin?

Kurt laughs, can’t help it, already grabbing the car keys and his wallet, and just remembering to leave the blazer behind.

 **To Blaine:**    
Why not?


End file.
